


Help

by queuebird



Series: Writin' Dirty 2019 [14]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Established Relationship, M/M, Writin' Dirty 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-03-20 17:02:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18996835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queuebird/pseuds/queuebird
Summary: “Hi, you’ve reached Gordon Technologies. How may I help you today?”





	Help

**Author's Note:**

> Shout-out to [brookebond](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brookebond) for the insp!

“Hi, you’ve reached Gordon Technologies. How may I help you today?”

“Hey, so, ummm, I’ve run into a bit of an issue with my computer.”

“What kind of issue?”

“It...keeps freezing.”

“Have you tried turning it off and on again?”

“Very funny. Yes, I have. It works normally for a bit, then it starts freezing again.”

“Okay, this might be a storage issue. Do you have a lot of files on your computer?”

“I mean, I don’t think so. Some of my mates have got way more.”

“Can you click on ‘settings’ and then ‘storage’?”

“Hmmm...okay. What does it mean if it’s red?”

“...That means it’s full.”

“Curious.”

“So a lot of storage tends to slow down a computer. If you delete some files, that might fix your problem.”

“What if I don’t want to delete my files? I’ve got some very important pictures of my super fit boyfriend on here.”

“Eames--”

“What?”

“--we’ve talked about this. _Serious_ calls only--”

“When are you coming home?”

“--you _know_ they record these--”

“I miss you.”

“...Soon, okay?”

“Okay.”

“I swear I’ll get my phone fixed. Okay? Let me do my job.”

“Fine.”

“I’m hanging up now.”

“Okay. I love you.”

“...Love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://queuebird.tumblr.com)


End file.
